believe me, i'm lying
by mad durden
Summary: que te den, sasuke-kun - sasuke/sakura


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**  
Sasuke/Sakura; metáforas baratas, palabras malsonantes.

* * *

_i'm going under, it seems like each time.  
it took so long for this to die.  
(we're running in circles again)._

* * *

**believe me, i'm lying**  
(your cheatin' heart)

Se los habían quitado. Sus _no, yo nunca_ y sus _no que va_. Y todo aquello.  
(_Hola. Te amo; Eh, pero si te quiero. _Ya sabes. Todas esas cosas que la gente suele esconder debajo de la cama.)

Así que, por consiguiente, ella no estaba evitando a nadie. Y por si no quedaba claro (del todo), con _nadie_ no se estaba refiriendo a Sasuke-kun. En absoluto.

Se había largado, ¿Vale? Se había ido a estudiar durante cuatro años a Manhattan. CUATRO. Y la había dejado allí sola en sus delirios como si ella fuera de verdad esa niña estúpida que solía perseguirle. Y todo sin arrepentirse. Ni una sola vez.  
(Y casi tenía razón.)

Sakura pensaba que si se había ido, mejor que no volviera. Hubo un tiempo en el que Sakura creyó que no aguantaría. (Sin él, sin ella misma, o todo.) . Luego, se apagó la luz.  
Entonces , al cretino de Sasuke-kun se le había ocurrido volver y trabajar en una empresa de Japón.  
(¿Dónde había quedado eso de _en Estados Unidos hay mejores Universidades_ _y mejor empleo_?)

Y aún encima Naruto estaba eufórico. (_Puedes seguir lamiéndole el culo a Sasuke-kun si quieres, mal amigo. Yo, por mi parte, me he deshecho de cualquier vestigio de sentimiento que haya podido tener por el cretino_.)

No le había visto desde que se fue. Naruto no paraba de llamarla. Todos los días, a todas horas.  
(_¡Sakura! Ven a tomar algo con Sasuke y conmigo, anda. ¡Si todavía no le has visto!_)

Y ella colgaba o ponía cualquier excusa porque, ciertamente, Sasuke-kun nunca había estado interesado en ella, y no quería intoxicarse con ese veneno negro y frío que era él.

Por eso, cuando escuchó el mundialmente conocido (y aburrido) tono de _Nokia _que sonaba en su teléfono supo quién era. Y no contestó, porque tenía mucho trabajo.

(Así, sin comillas, en la ambigüedad.)

Sonó tres veces más. Sakura decidió, ya que no tenía pacientes, ponerse a cantar. Un par de canciones infantiles después, procedió a coger el teléfono, maquinando una nueva excusa.

― ¿Sí? ― preguntó, con una vocecilla aguda que no era suya (O quizá, si lo fuera, realmente.)― Naruto, tengo mucho trabajo hoy, date prisa, ¿Quieres?

No parecía Sakura, así tan sinvergüenza, porque ella en realidad tenía ese tono de _créeme, te estoy mintiendo_, y esa sonrisa que se le escapa de entre las comisuras.

― Sakura. Te necesito. ― lo dijo con esa voz seria de Naruto que por más que lo intentes no puedes ignorar. Como cuando daba esos discursos de _debemos seguir adelante, podemos conseguirlo, vamos a alcanzar ese sueño_, y Naruto seguía siendo esa especie de héroe que estaba siempre allí. (Solía estar allí para ella, al fin y al cabo.) – ése que Sakura no ha llegado ni a rozar. – .

― ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ― suspira, como si en realidad no supiera si tomarlo como una niñería, o algo más.

― Sasuke y yo salimos anoche. ― y su nombre le dolió en ese lugar entre las costillas. ― Me pasé con la bebida, Sakura, y me metí en un lío con unos tipos. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero hubo pelea. Creo que Sasuke interfirió, o algo así. Me levanté esta mañana con unos cuantos moratones, pero es lo de menos. Creo que Sasuke se ha roto una costilla, o algo. No estoy seguro, pero es que no quiere levantar su estúpido culo e ir al hospital…

― Lo haré. ― dijo antes de que preguntara nada.

― Por un momento, creí que no nos ayudarías.

Utiliza el plural porque ambos son uno. Son algo más que mejores amigos, o hermanos. Son eso, algo que no ves ni captas. Son mucho, muchísimo. Y, sin embargo. Ahí estaba.

― Ya. Iré, le revisaré, y si quieres arrastraré su _estúpido culo _al hospital para que le atiendan. No hay muchos pacientes hoy, así que pasaría rápido.

― Creí que habías dicho que estabas muy ocupada.― y casi sintió su sonrisa – esa de oreja a oreja que casi estaba pegada a él permanentemente – cuando lo dijo.

―Oh, cállate.

* * *

Volvió a preguntárselo. Otra vez. _¿Por qué se me ha ocurrido ayudarles, a ver? _(_Ah, sí. Por esa estupidez que te ha dado últimamente, y no puedes negarle nada a ese imbécil de Naruto._)

Coge. Aire. (Respira hondo hasta que los pulmones casi le explotan) y se mentaliza. O lo intenta. Y estaba parada frente a la puerta del piso en el que Naruto ha acogido a Sasuke y las manos le temblaban y casi parece que tuviera miedo.

(_no, no lo tengo. Vamos, vamos, el truco consiste en seguir respirando._)

Lo hizo. Tocó el timbre. Rápido, repentino y atronador. _Que se desaten las fuerzas_.  
Naruto le abrió la puerta sin preguntar siquiera quien era. Subió las escaleras. Lento, lento (o tal vez deprisa.)

La puerta estaba abierta. (su corazón probablemente no lo estaba.)

― ¿Naruto?

― Está aquí.

Caminó hacia el salón, y fue como un _Oh-dios-mío_. (Era como estar cerca del cielo salvaje o alguna metáfora de esas que no suelen tener sentido.)

_Está aquí_ no era lo que describía el estado de Sasuke, precisamente. (Porque casi era como si no estuviera.) Se encontraba (o no) tumbado en el sofá, boca arriba, con un ojo abierto y el otro soñando – y justo, éste último era el que estaba rodeado por un morado y palpitante – y, por qué no, aparatoso – cardenal . Los nudillos con pequeñas heridas que ya habían cicatrizado, y probablemente más magulladuras que Sakura no podía ver.

― Bien.

Se acercó con el botiquín bailando a su lado y él no pareció querer darse cuenta de que –precisamente ella – estaba allí.

Miró a Naruto – con esa cara de ángel que se siente culpable, y ojeras y un corte en la mejilla – y decidió que a lo mejor podría ser un poco valiente.

― Vete a dormir. Yo me ocupo.

(él la miró como si no terminase de creérselo.)

― Seguro. Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

Y lo hizo. Faltaría más.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura después fue el recuento de daños. Le sacó la camiseta, y había unas cuantas magulladuras y cortes superficiales. Palpó las costillas. No había nada roto o fracturado, pero sí estaban bastante (_muy_) mal.

Empezó a untar la pomada – de esas que olían fatal y daba asco incluso tocarlas – por todo el torso de Sasuke-kun con cuidado (no vayas a romperte).

Luego fue como si el destino, o los astros o lo que fuera se pusieran de acuerdo para que él la mirara, casi como reafirmando alguna clase de clichè estúpido, y entonces fue como si el tiempo se parase para ambos, o lo que sea. _  
Pero en algún lugar, un reloj seguía corriendo._  
(no parpadeó porque no podría hacerlo con el ojo tan hinchado, pero la idea estaba ahí.)

― Sólo avísame si te hago daño― le susurró, y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor (_¡Cómo si él no la conociera!_)

Asintió (muy) levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella le bajó la camiseta cuando terminó e inspeccionó en busca de más golpes, o marcas, o lo que fuera. Vendó la herida –sangrante y aparatosa – de su pierna, y se quedó parada como si no supiera que hacía allí.

― Todavía me queda esta― murmuró él, señalándose el golpe que tenía en el labio. Y con una mueca que trataba de asemejarse a su conocida media sonrisa.  
(Pero no lo era porque él estaba tan…

(¡descarado! cretino, cretino, cretino.)  
No, Sakura no perdió los nervios porque era una chica madura y capaz de controlar sus instintos.

― Para qué vuelves a casa.

Se lo dijo quedamente porque tenía miedo.

― No sabía qué hacer.

― Bien

― ¿Bien?

― Eso he dicho.

― Hm.

(_que te den, Sasuke-kun._) Esa clase de respuestas monosilábicas era como choques frontales en una conversación educada.  
Ese era uno de esos momentos. En los que Sakura se quedaba quieta y no sabía qué hacer y las manos le temblaban y sudaba frío, tanto que podría morirse de hipotermia ahí mismo, ahora.  
(cuando eso sucedía solía correr, para seguir inmóvil.)

― ¿Sabes lo que es la flora intestinal? ― casi para sí misma. Y él negó con la cabeza levemente, porque el dolor le estaba matando (pero era orgulloso, sí señor.) ― Bien. Pues son esas bacterias que tenemos en el intestino. Son bacterias y son malas. Hacen daño. Pero no, porque sin ellas no podríamos digerir muchos alimentos. Las necesitas, y están ahí. Pero es eso. Hacen daño. Lo hacen.

Él no le contestó porque aunque Sakura fuera médico se le daba muy pero que muy bien eso de las metáforas. Y se quedó en silencio por eso de que la verdad no hacía ruido.  
(Realmente, Sasuke necesitaba un nombre para todo y una razón para todo. Su esencia era eso. Todo metódicamente estudiado y preparado. Listo para ser perfecto.)

― No me des por seguro.

(y no lo hizo.)

― Toma. ― le tendió la pomada que había usado antes. ― Dile a Naruto que te ayude a extenderla antes de irte a dormir, y que te cambie la venda esta noche y al mediodía. Y que le ponga esto para que cicatrice mejor. Descansa. Y no os metáis en líos.

Hablaba muy rápido y era como si quisiera irse de allí lo antes posible (estaba incómoda y azorada.) y recogía su botiquín más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

― ¿Te marchas ya?

― Sí.

(_Bien, vale._)

― Quédate.

(_Un rato, o para siempre. Por favor, por favor, por favor – déjame conseguir lo que quiero_ – )

― Tengo mucho trabajo hoy, Sasuke-kun. ― (no, claro que no). Tenía otra vez esa sonrisa.

― Es mentira.

Le miró a los ojos – _al _ojo – y sintió que casi podría. (quedarse, claro. Para siempre.)  
En realidad, los chicos recién salidos de una pelea suelen ser de lo más _sexy_. Así que cuando él se incorporó y se acercó a su rostro, ella (que estaba, a esas alturas, un poco perdida o desorientada o lo que fuera.) le besó con rabia.

― ¡Joder!

Abrió un ojo. Luego el otro. Ahí estaba Sasuke con la mano en la herdida del labio, y tonta, tonta Sakura que se había olvidado.  
(y es un símbolo, porque había olvidado también que no quería –o tal vez sí quisiera, en el fondo. – volver a caer, porque las caídas son duras.)

Otra vez ese amago de media sonrisa y Sakura cree que no podrá resistirse otra vez, así que le mira con esos ojos interrogantes porque ya no le quedan más metáforas para él.

― La flora intestinal, ¿_Recuerdas_? ― ¿cómo no hacerlo si ése era uno de sus delirios? ― Tú no puedes sin mí, y para mí no hay otro sitio.

Él la toca.  
(sabe que no es inocuo para ella, aunque es a ella a la que, a la larga, no le importa.)

― Quédate un rato, Sakura.

_me quedaré para siempre._

(esta vez no está mintiendo.)


End file.
